One-time programmable (OTP) memories are used in a wide variety of integrated circuit devices. OTP memories include non-volatile memory cells that store information used by integrated circuit devices and their applications during operation. For example, an OTP memory can store information used to customize an integrated circuit device. Such uses of OTP memory include trimming an integrated circuit to meet desired operating characteristics, identifying an integrated circuit, enabling redundancy (i.e., memory repair) of an integrated circuit, and other uses. One type of OTP memory cell incorporates a programmable fuse that is blown during programming.
Typical OTP memory cells implement circuitry to program the OTP memory cell, circuitry to sense the state of the OTP memory cell, and separate circuitry to latch the program state for use by the integrated circuit device. However, implementing these operations using separate circuitry can consume an undesirably large area of the integrated circuit. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved OTP memory cell.